Shaving is a chore. Men shave their heads and facial hair. Women shave their legs. In a common method of shaving, one has to take multiple strokes adjacent to each other, moving in the same directions. Razors blades are angled and only work in one direction. Attempts have been made to develop razors that work in both directions, but further development is still needed; nothing has removed the old fashioned razor from its throne. Such a razor, held at an acute angle to the elongated handle remains popular.